dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
The Classy Art Hole Update
The Classy Art Hole Update was a small update that launched July 7th, 2016, it also started the Classy Case Event which ends July 21st, 2016. The update added a new Execution map called Gallery, included new passes for Market and Overground, a long awaited crafting update/revamp to Loadout Cards, and two new Trinkets. Duration Free Trinket * London (BST, UTC+1): 18:00 Thursday, July 7 - 18:00 Monday, July 11 * Los Angeles (PDT, UTC-7): 10:00 AM Thursday, July 7 - 10:00 AM Monday, July 11 * Sydney (AEST, UTC+10): 3:00 AM Friday, July 8 - 3:00 AM Tuesday, July 12 Classy Case Event * London (BST, UTC+1): 18:00 Thursday, July 7 - 18:00 Thursday, July 21 * Los Angeles (PDT, UTC-7): 10:00 Thursday, July 7 - 10:00 AM Thursday, July 21 * Sydney (AEST, UTC+10): 3:00 AM Friday, July 8 - 3:00 AM Friday, July 22 New Map: Gallery The Classy Art Hole Update - Gallery - Minimap.jpg The Classy Art Hole Update - Gallery - Inside.jpg|The gallery itself sits at the center of the map, a sad shell of the ark for contemporary art it once was. If Jackal attackers can push through the center, they have an easy picking of either Pylon. The Classy Art Hole Update - Gallery - Smokehouse.jpg|A recent addition to the appropriately named Smokehouse Restaurant was a commercial grade jet engine, falling from the sky under suspicious circumstances. If Jackal heads left from their spawn, they'll pass it en route to Pylon A The Classy Art Hole Update - Gallery - Skatepark.jpg|If Jackal heads to the right, they'll find themselves in the belly of a gallery of a different sort - an underground skate park that ploughs up towards Pylon B. Map Updates Market Overground Changes to Execution * Added CDA Commander VO lines to the mode * Added more info and Merc VO lines to the Best Merc pop-up at the end of rounds * Added 'Match Point' pop-ups when a team is one round away from winning the Match * Pylons are now marked as A or B on the minimap * Updated end-game camera * The countdown period at the start of rounds is now in color * Jackal attackers will now receive XP for escorting the Bomb Carrier New Loadout Card Crafting Bulk Equipment Cases buys * Added the option to bulk buy Equipment Cases in 5's and 10's. New Trinkets Totally Awesome Chicken To celebrate the update to the Market map, which received a graphical pass and added the "Totally Awesome Chicken" market located in the center of the Market map. Players can purchase the "The Totally Awesome Chicken Trinket" trinket from the store for $4.99 USD and comes with the "Chicken Flair", a chicken icon which shows up in your kill feed. Graffiti Bite The Graffiti Bite trinket is available to all users that logged-in from July 7th, 2016 to July 11th, 2016 and lets user take home a part of the Gallery map. The Classy Case Event Changes Ranked Mode Enabled Balance Burst Fire Rifles BR-16 * Reduced rate of fire during a burst to 720 RPM (from 800 RPM) * Increased reloading time to 2.2s (from 2.0s) Stark AR * Reduced rate of fire during a burst to 800 RPM (from 857 RPM) * Increased reloading time to 2.2s (from 2.1s) Sniper Rifles PDP-70 * Reduced magazine size to 9 rounds (from 11) * Increased visibility and duration of bullet trails Grandeur SR * Increased visibility and duration of bullet trails Shotguns Ahnuld-12 * Reduced damage falloff start distance to 3.2m (from 3.84m) Pistols DE. 50 * Increased damage to 26 (from 20) * Reduced rate of fire to 257 RPM (from 360 RPM) Caulden * Increased damage to 20 (from 19) * Reduced rate of fire to 327 RPM (from 360 RPM) Simeon .357 * Increased damage to 30 (from 25) * Reduced rate of fire to 225 RPM (from 300 RPM) Smjüth & Whetsman .40 * Increased damage to 34 (from 27) * Reduced rate of fire to 200 RPM (from 300 RPM) * Increased recoil by ~10% Selbstadt .40 * Increased damage to 17 (from 15) * Reduced rate of fire to 400 RPM (from 450 RPM) * Increased recoil by ~10% Machine Pistols Tølen MP * Increased rate of fire to 750 RPM (from 732 RPM) Empire-9 * Reduced effective range to 11m (from 12m) * Increased recoil by ~10% Other Changes User Interface * System messages are now colored yellow in the chat window to make them stand out Gameplay * Heavy Melee attacks no longer reduce mouse sensitivity * Melee attacks can now only deal damage to targets who are in front of the player (in a 140 degree arc) * Quick Melee now defaults to using Light Melee Attacks * Added Quick Heavy Melee as a new key-bind, defaulting to Mouse 4 * Players will sometimes automatically inspect their weapon before the match begins * Players who are idle for 60 seconds will now automatically trigger a Kick vote against themselves * Players who are idle for 180 seconds will be automatically Kicked by the server Audio * Updated the Badge award audio, reducing length and volume * Added additional audio to the Voting interface * Friendly gunfire is now slightly quieter than enemy gunfire Notable Bug Fixes * Fixed bug where Stopwatch matches would sometimes incorrectly end in a Draw when a team had actually Won * Fixed bug where jumping on a player's head could cause you to de-sync from the server and cause issues * Fixed bug where the Guardian Angel Augment would sometimes be incorrectly triggered * Fixed bug where rapidly changing Merc during warmup could hurt performance on the server * Fixed bug where deployables could block the healing from Phoenix's Healing Pulse * Fixed bug where Skyhammer was not correctly receiving 'Splash Damage' XP from Airstrikes * Fixed bug where Sparks would swap back to her Machine Pistol (rather than REVIVR) after Quick Throwing a Health Pack * Fixed bug where explosive audio would not play if an explosion was a killing blow in an Execution round * Fixed bug where players could get outside of the map using grenade-jumps in several spots on Overground References